


It's a Love Story: Epilogue

by Cruel_Irony



Series: It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes [2]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Irony/pseuds/Cruel_Irony
Summary: A little snippet of Tessa, Marnie and Romeo while James and Harry say their 'I love yous' inside. Set immediately after 'It's a Love Story' Chapter 30





	It's a Love Story: Epilogue

Romeo shivers on the garden chairs set out on the decking outside the flat, his grandmother and Tessa pretending, like him, that this wasn’t one of the most uncomfortable situation they’ve been in.

“I left my phone inside.” Romeo moans, “Do you think they’ve made up already?”

Marnie leans back elegantly in her seat and peers through a gap in the curtains. She raises an eyebrow, and Romeo decides he doesn’t want to know.

“It appears we’re going be quite the little family. You’ll have to get rid of that hideous coat, Tessa, if I’m going to have to be friends with you.” Says Marnie haughtily. Tessa rolls her eyes and burrows further into her black faux fur coat.

“You’re just jealous because you’re freezing your tits off in that onesie. You make a lovely giraffe, Marnie.” Marnie pouts and Romeo can’t help but imagine a petulant child.

Is this his new family? His absent, drug-addicted prostitute mother, his gay father, his father twenty year old boyfriend, his stroppy grandmother, and Tessa. Romeo likes Tessa. He just can’t understand why she and Hary were never particularly close. But, at leats they’ve made up. Because Romeo doesn’t want to imagine what things would have been like if Tessa hadn’t come back into Harry’s life.

He would have probably been all alone in hospital after the accident, and James would not have gone to see Harry without Tessa’s encouragement. She’s quite the matchmaker, if he’s being honest. Pushing them together and not taking no for an answer.

“I’m glad this is all working out.” He pipes up in the silence.

“What do you mean?” Asks Tessa.

“I mean I’m glad they’re finally together. I was in the village for months before I revealed myself, and most of what I saw was two men pining after each other and making tings far more complicated than they needed to be. It shouldn’t have taken a tropical storm and amnesia to get them to finally choose one another, but I’m glad it’s happened anyway. They deserve each other.”

Marnie made a noise, and the other stared at her until she elaborated with a huff, “I still have my reservations over Harry. James is my eldest son, my first born, I’m protective. And I still want to know why he sent that text - James wasn’t right for weeks after. I’m not going to forget about everything just because Harry has. He still has a lot to prove.”

“Alright, mama bear, you do you.” Says Tessa. “But what text?”

Romeo explains, “Dad got a text during the storm, or just before, from Harry that said in no uncertain terms that they were over. I don’t believe a word of it, personally, they’ve been on and off so many times in the past. It was probably nothing.”

“You’re right, Romeo, it hardly matters now. I think things are settling down for us.”

Romeo agrees, shivering against the cold seeping through his thin pyjamas, “Yeah, a bit of normalcy will do us good. I was thinking of getting a job. I know Harry wants to go back to university, but that path was never what I wanted to do.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to get a degree, it might help you get an even better job?” Asks Marnie, sounding rather shocked that he wrote off higher education so easily. Like she forgot that her other children didn’t do quite as well as James academically.

Tessa rolls her eyes, yet again, “You don’t need a degree to get a job. Any idiot can get a job or even start a business - I mean, just look at Tony and all of his failed enterprises. I’m sure Romeo will find something promising, and excel fast enough to do what he wants in life. If he wants to start his own business, with that entrepreneurial mind of his, I’m sure it will be miles better than anything this village has seen.”

“Thanks, Tessie.” Romeo leans in for a hug, casually warming himself on her massive coat. “We really should have thought this through, though, and brought our coats out. They’ll be in there forever, ‘catching up’.”

“I hope not. We still have cake left to eat.” Moans Marnie.

“Come on. You can stay at mine while where it’s warm.” Tessie offers.

And so, the three of them left James and Harry to clear the air and get to know one another again, and went back to Tessa’s, where she had hot chocolate and they resumed their rom-com binge watch.


End file.
